Love a little to much
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Lord Shen was wrong about his father, he loved him a little to much. Shen/Shen's father Warnings: Incest, Slash, graphic sex. Not for the weak of heart, or judgmental of mind.


If you do not like father/son incest then you won't like this fic, Also It will be really hard to ignore the incest part since Shen's father has no name and is mostly referred to as Shen's father XD. Just a friendly warning. Read at own risk.

* * *

Prince Shen sat outside on a hot summer morning, watching the peahens in the courtyard as they wondered the grounds. He hated them deeply, gossiping, insipid, and judgmental, he could not stand to be around others his age. He much preferred to lay in the warm sun and read, instead of trying to impress the courtyard of suitors, He would not settle for peahens so undeserving of him.

As Shen sat and watched a shadow hovered over him, blocking his sunlight, he bitterly ignored the intrusion, hoping whoever it was would go away until he heard a familiar voice.

"Son, shouldn't you be out entertaining our guests" the current Lord of Gongmen questioned, his large feathered eyebrows furrowed in question.

"They seem to be doing a good job in entertaining themselves" Shen responded with a twitch in his tail feathers "I do not like them"

Shen's father frowned disappointed, growing up at his age was difficult and emotional, but Shen's dad was always on the opposite side of Shen, he didn't know what advice to give when he never had to deal with being feared, sick or uncoloured. Shen noticed his father's silence and looked up to see his disappointed face, more than anyone Shen loved and respected his father, a noble ruler, always calm and sophisticated, he could make peace with any nation, any enemy.

Shen knew he was a colossal disappointment, the only child his parents were able to have was a sickly weak unattractive born with feathers whiter then cooked rice. Everyone thought he was a curse; the lands were less fertile after his birth due to a small drought that lasted the one summer, which was enough to convince the superstitious people in Gongmen.

"I will go talk to them" Shen said as he stood up, leaving the book on Kung fu techniques behind him, on the inside he was screaming at himself, he didn't feel like talking to them now, he was nervous at the thought of walking up to them.

"Make sure you show off your tail feathers, the ladies love confidence" Shen rolled his eyes at his father "I have nothing to show but blandness"

"Do not underestimate yourself, you do not need colour to win the heart of a peahen" Shen's father said with a comforting voice, to which Shen scoffed at the obvious lie. The vividness of colours would determine the health of future off spring, No peahen in her right mind would consider Shen suitable, and even if he found a blind peahen his personality left little to be desired, quiet, and egotistical with a short temper and all around hatred for others.

Shen stepped out onto the green grass walking towards the peahens, their robes were bright pinks and gold's, while his was royal blue's greens and violets, his appearance was not likely to impress the hens, but maybe his clothing choice could. As he approached his father gestured for him to open his tail feather, the young teen was reluctant but listened to his father. His tail opened with the sound a paper fan would make, Shen's father stared at his son the white feathers glistened beautifully in the warm sunlight, reflecting a barrage of colours from the sunlight. He could hear the peahens laughing as he frowned once again, about to make his way over a servant rabbit had caught him, dragging him inside with some urgent news.

Shen looked back disappointed to see that his father had left, probably ashamed by his sons embarrassing failure. As the hens laughed he put his father's down slowly, hating himself for even trying.

"What were you trying to show off exactly?" One of the Peahens laughed, Shen felt the growing need to hit her but simply looked to the floor as he tried to control his rage. "Don't go near him, he's cursed. The day he was born 10 babies in Gongmen all lost their lives, they say Shen fed on their souls to keep the his sickness from killing him" "He don't even need to dress up to go to a funeral, he's always got the colour of death on him"

Shen had finally heard enough of their cackling and false accusations, he opened his feathers and waved them at the hens, a strong gust of wind causing them to lose balance and stumble to the ground, one hen even stumbled back into the pond, muddying and tearing her delicate robe.

"How dare you treat a lady with such disrespect, I will see to it that everyone hears about this, you won't be able to find a wife in all of china!" She screamed as he voice cracked and breathing hitched, as if she was going to cry from sheer frustration. Shen could see the guards running over from the entry way, overhearing the ladies screams.

"You do not come into someone's home after they graciously invited you and spread nasty rumors; now please leave my house and if you ever show yourselves in my presents again without learning some common decency I will curse your family's wheat and swallow your children's souls." The loyal guard master rhino had made his way to the scene first, leading the young lord back into the palace as the other guards dealt with the teary eyed scared hens, calling Shen every name in the book.

* * *

The Lord of Gongmen listened to his loyal soothsayer carefully, as she had seen something dark in Shen's future. Her prophecies were vague and filled Shen's father with frustration, as his son got older his future only turned darker. He always stayed positive that Shen would become a strong and fair ruler like his old man, but the dream that his son would one day take the thrown only looked more and more unlikely.

The lords wife held onto his wing tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder as the news hit her hard, She loved and cared for her son as any mother would. While Shen was still just a chick she would stay by his bed side and watch him as he slept soundly, too afraid that his illness would take him in the night if she looked away for a second. She had grown up in a wealthy family, she was well educated and fit to be a ruler herself, but most her life had been spent taking care of her weak son that her brilliance hardly even got to shine through or get the recognition it deserved. She wished to be a helpful member of the royal family upon her marriage but sadly fell into the role as mother, due to her son's constant needs.

"Shen will live long and become a great ruler" Shen's mother said to soothsayer "I will not let anything take my boy away from me, we will triple security if we have to, have the doctors on standby"

"I am afraid what is threatening your son is not a threat on his life, the darkness is coming from inside him" Soothsayer said in a low and sad voice, She had been his nanny since the day his egg was laid, always staying by the tired and worried mothers side as the small chick grew.

Loud stomping was heard in the hallway just before master rhino opened the door, kneeling to the ground in the presents of his Lord and Lady he said "I am sorry to intrude on your meeting, but the young lord has started quite a stir around the suitors brought in today.

"Where is he?" Shen's father asked concerned.

"The young lord is in his room" Rhino answered

Shen's mother stood up from the table, planning on making her way to her son before a vivid blue wing stopped her, her husband looked to her and said. "Please do not worry yourself my dear, let us give him some time alone"

She nodded and sat back down; her wing entwined with her husbands "I am afraid he will never find a wife at this rate."

"I know" He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her "I will talk to him, man to man"

"I hope you can get through" Shen's parents were not optimistic; they knew it would take more work than one meaningful discussion.

* * *

Lord Shen stayed in his room the rest of the night, laying in his large bed reading more of his books or staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. His room was spotless and neat, everything had its proper place and Shen spent many hours keeping it in perfect shape. The room was large enough to hold many treasures while still having large amounts of room to move around. His bed was covered in expensive silks and fabrics that felt smooth on his feathers.

The room was dark now, with only one lantern lit on his wall. Shen sat above his sheets and blankets as the hot summer night that made sleeping uncomfortable for him, the skin under his feathers held onto the warmth making the heat almost unbearable. Shen wore a thin light robe that was airy; it did not hold much heat in.

The young prince heard a knock on the door, He knew this was coming, his parents would no doubt want to discuss todays actions, Shen still held no regret, even as he watched the carriages pull out of Gongmen weeks earlier than their scheduled despatcher, he would have done it again if the opportunity arose.

"Shen, I want to talk to you" He heard his father's voice speaking on the other side of the door, loud enough for Shen to hear, but quiet enough not to invite any ease droppers.

Shen got out of bed and headed towards the door, opening it up to see his father standing in the hallway, his robe was as blue as his feathers with orange boarders around the neck and sleeves. The robe looked to be made of cotton and very thick, just the thought of wearing such a thing made Shen feel sweaty.

The larger peacock stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as he sighed "I heard what happened on the courtyard today, I heard you threatened the curse their family crops… and eat their babies"

"You would have to have been there to understand its context" Shen said not denying his threats and insults.

"I understand if they are….unreasonable son, but you cannot aid in the spread of these lies"

"It does not matter, they will spread if I fan the flame or not, I may as well use their ignorance as a weapon"

The current Lord took a seat beside his son, placing a wing around his sons shoulder as he tried to comfort Shen. "I know it can be hard to keep your cool sometimes but as future ruler of Gongmen you must not think of the civilians in such a negative light, their flaws are our flaws"

Shen and his father sat in silence for a long time, Shen's head down as he refused to feel bad about what he had done, those harlots deserved it. Shen sat their hoping the awkward silence would scare his father away but he had no such luck.

"But, I am proud how you stood up for yourself, disrespect toward a lord to be should not be taken lightly" his father smiled, hoping to cheer up his only son.

"Perhaps… I do not need a Lady beside me on the thrown" Shen said carefully.

"Without a wife the blood line will stop at you" his father leaned in close, putting his wing on Shen's lap as he warned.

"I just don't think I am fit to be a husband" Shen said honestly as he looked up into his father's emerald eyes.

"It will come to you; I use to fear getting married too…" The lords sentence drifted off as he stared back at Shen, who's heart began to race for reasons he could not explain.

"You were nothing like me growing up" Shen said feeling out of breath "You had a harem of hens to choose from, they won't even give me a second glance" Shen felt his father's wing move between his legs now, rubbing up the side of his tight, Shen felt a light tingling in his groin.

"They don't know a beauty when they see one" he said in a silky tone

Shen turned his head quickly in shock, staring at his father as the words and tone sank in, he sounded charming, kind and most of all aroused. The touch of his father felt good rubbing against his fathers. He had never been intimate with anyone before, the new feeling caused Shen to become nervous, despite inviting his father to continue by opening his legs wider.

"I love your mother, but we had to marry young…" Shen breathed heavy with excitement at his fathers voice "I never had much time to experiment" His father's wings ran further up his leg, as he began to rub against the young avian's penis. "I saw you grow into a handsome young peacock, and my feelings confused me" The lord leaned into his son, kissing him passionately, Shen was hesitant at first but kissed back deeply, running his tongue into his father's mouth. Shen wrapped his arms around his father's neck, pulling him in closer while running his wings under his father's robes.

The lord pulled back from his son as he caught his breath "I am not confused anymore" he said as he removed his robe, throwing it onto the floor before he pushed Shen down onto the bed, crawling over the younger avian. "Father" Shen breathed heavy as his head fell into the pillow "Don't worry son, it will be okay" he whisper as he licked Shen's long neck, unsure what the future consequences would come from tonight's actions.

Shen blushed harshly, his expression was angered and confused, his body craving the intimacy but his mind was actively protesting, He was a male, he should not be finding such pleasure in the touch of another male it was unnatural. He could feel his father's wing rubbing further back, massaging the young lord's entrance. No matter what his mind told him Shen's body wanted it, and pushed closer as his dad's long feather pushed into his opening, stretching the virgin below him.

The peacock pushed another large finger into his son as the opening became more compliant, stretching to allow the other fingers that followed. Shen felt the heat collecting on his back as the intimate touch aided to the rooms harsh boil, but he continued despite knowing what he was doing was wrong. As much as he hated the company of others he never realised how good it could feel.

Shen's father positioned himself in front of his son, he sat in-between his sons spread legs, pushing them apart with his wings, his cock was long and ready as he positioned it right outside of Shen's entrance, removing his fingers after stretching them wide one final time.

"I heard this hurts at first, but it will feel good once we get moving" Shen's father leaned in to lick the beautiful white neck below him, The younger peacock knew this was his last chance to stop, there was no going back. Despite his better judgement Shen nodded to his father.

The old lord smiled down at his son, he knew the consequences of his actions but could not help himself. Shen was gorgeous, the lack of colours made him look more like a peahen then a male, his feathers were beautifully taken care of and had a purity to their stainless white. He knew it was too much to handle, his feelings had been bottled up inside for years now, hidden away for the sake of their family. He pushed his penis into Shen reluctantly, second guessing his actions but ultimately unable to disobey his body's urges.

Shen began a soft scream but was able to silence himself, he felt a painful sensation run through his legs, he could only describe the feeling as ripping sensation, he was unprepared for this amount of pain. The object pushing into his rear had proved itself to be too large as Shen squirmed, grunting with his father's slow movements. "Shhh" Shen's dad whispered moving in further "It will feel better soon" He hoped, it pained him to see the suffering expression on his sons face.

"Dad, there is oil in the drawer beside the bed" Shen struggled as he spoke "It might make it easier" Prince Shen could feel his father's member throbbing against the walls of his entrance, tightly squeezed into him. Shens father was careful to avoid sudden movement as he reached into his son's drawer, pulling out a small glass vile of feather oil. The Lord spread the oil across his fingers then began messaging it into Shen's entrance, carefully pushing past his penis as he lathered his son's sore rear in the slippery liquid.

The large blue avian looked down to his son as he moved his erection in slowly, Shen winced slightly but was happy to find the oil had worked well in reliving the friction pain. Shen's father pushed further until he was fully seethed into his son's body. He began to pull out as the oil now covered his large member, getting rid of any resistance the size issue may have caused.

"Feeling better?" The Lord asked as his noticed the sweat collecting in Shen's feathers. "Could you remove my robe" Shen said, his father complied, uniting the sash around his white stomach and pulling the sleeves from his son's wings, the robe clung to Shen's wet feathers but was soon discarded onto the ground. Shen's father continued to pump into the younger peacock feeling his hard member throbbing with excitement and pleasure.

Shen continued to heat up as his father's body rubbed up against his, Shen wrapped his legs against his father's hips, lifting his body from the bed as he pushed back against his dad. "uhhh father" Shen closed his eyes tightly as he moan out, feeling pleasure course through his veins as his dad hit his sweet spot.

Shen felt his father's tongue rubbing against his chest feather, seductively tasting his young's body. The Lord felt his own body begin to release pre-cum into his son, loving the sinful feel of his son's warm opening. He began pumping his body harder than before brutally pushing into Shen's prostate and stretching the young lord's virgin skin that wrapped around his member tightly. Shen's body tensed as he felt a new sensation building it was soon too much to hold back. Shen closed his body tightly around the member penetrating him as he moaned out his father's name, releasing onto his stomach as his body quivered with uncontrollable pleasure.

Shen's father looked down to his spent son as he breathed rapidly, enjoying the orgasmic sensation that he had not felt until now. His father's pumping picked up once again as he caught up to Shen, rubbing his young sons hips against his own as he moved in fluid circular motions. Shen's trembling from the pleasure of his releasing aiding to his father's own excitement as the vibrations messaged his erection.

The lord leaned down and began to kiss Shen once again; he ran his tongue into the white avian mouth. His tail feathers began to stand tall as his climax build. He had realised then that he had been perched on his sons tail, most likely bending and breaking the beautiful white feathers, he was soon pulled from his thoughts as he moaned loudly, closer to his climax. Shen moved arms to wrap around his father's neck, keeping their beaks locked as a final thrust pushed the royal blue peacock over the edge, releasing his hot load into Shen's body, as his tail fanned out. Shen marvelled at his father's beautiful feathers, dispite his age the Lord looked as fit and healthy as ever.

The lord collapsed onto his spent and tired son, still breathing heavy as he welcomed his dads embrace. They lay in bed for a few minutes as the lords heart slowed to its regular pace; He watched his son drifting in and out of sleep, the deep red eyes that made Shen look threatening now looked tired and harmless. He rolled over to the other side of Shen, carefully pulling his member from the warm sheath.

Shen knew it was wrong to be feeling such comfort from his father's tight embrace, but as the night went on Shen felt a comfort that he had never felt before, he felt safe and cared for, but the feeling could not last forever.

He could feel his father pulling away gently and quietly, unaware that Shen was still awake.

"Where are you going?" The younger bird asked as he sat up, looking to his father.

The blue peacock looked towards his son, surprised to see him awake "Your mother is waiting for me to return" He said quietly, not wanting to mention his wife at a time like this. He sat on the bed beside Shen and patted his legs.

"ohh…" Shen should have expected as much, but it still nagged at him that his mother got the warm embrace while Shen spent the night alone, despite him doing all the work to please his father.

"We.. Should probably keep this between us" The lord said, looking towards a disappointed Shen.

"I think that goes without saying" Shen agreed.

Shen's father leaned in to kiss the white avian's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow; make sure you clean the sheets before the maids come to strip your bed." Shen did not appreciate his father's patronizing tone but nodded anyway.

Shen's father grabbed his robe from the floor, wrapping it around his body as he walked out the door with one last smile to Shen, he closed the door quietly not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. Shen closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but the room suddenly felt cold for the first time. He crawled underneath his sheets and blankets that had a strong stench of oil. He heard the water pipes begin to vibrate as his father turned on the shower from down the hall. Shen drifted into a light sleep as he thought about his father and the trouble that lies ahead.


End file.
